17
by Lord Capric
Summary: "Happy Birthday ,Naruto" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. / Mind R&R? NaruSaku lewat-lewat /ditebas/ DLDRDF. BTW untuk event NarutosBirthday dan yu. dan lupa Selamat Ulang Tahun Naruto-kuunn..


"Hm, Selamat ulang tahun ya, Naruto"

Dia menenggelamkan kecerahan matanya dibalik kegelapan yang dia dapat setelah menutup mata. Sambil memegang sebuah kue berukuran kecil yang berlilin angka 16 dengan kobaran api kecil yang menyala dipucuk kedua angka itu. Menenangkan diri untuk beberapa detik dengan membuat harapan didalam hati kemudian membuka mata perlahan dan menghapuskan kobaran api yang menandakan usianya benar-benar matang enam belas tahun.

.

.

.

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Publish by Cap Ri Corn**

**Doc. Oct/09/2013**

**Warn: For event NarutosBirthday yang diselenggarakan oleh Sasuke Naruto Shrine Lalala Yeyeye (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) dan khusus untuk Na-na-Narutoh-kuuhhnn *a la Hinata* selamat ulangtahun~~ dan untuk Vindyraahh~~ Hope you like bebih (?) ~~ **

**Happy Reading Minna-senpai~ DLDRDF**

.

.

.

**Happy Seventeen**

.

.

.

Hari ini berlalu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sepi, sunyi, sendiri. Tanpa adanya dia yang kamu harapkan setia hadir disisimu. Disaat usiamu benar-benar enam belas tahun. kamu tau, secara langsung kamu memiliki banyak teman. Banyak sekali. Tapi toh jika semuanya bukan termasuk dia, untuk apa? kamu tidak membutuhkan banyak orang atau siapapun.

Karena yang kamu butuh hanya dia. Disini. Kembali.

Itu saja.

Tapi kenapa hati dia tidak pernah mencair untuk merasakan cintamu yang sungguh-sungguh memintanya kembali? kembali mengisi kekosongan hati yang sungguh sangat tidak berarti ini tanpa kehadirannya? Kalaupun begitu, saat ini apa disana dia sadar hari ini adalah ulangtahunmu? Juga mengingatmu? Merindukanmu?

Seberapa kali kamu meyakinkan diri. Hal itu tetap mustahil. Kamu sendiri sampai saat ini tidak pernah tau apa yang dia lakukan saat ini. mungkin bersama orang lain? Orang baru yang lebih dia cintai ketimbang dirimu yang tidak memiliki peran penting untuknya. Rasanya jika kamu memaksakan diri, itu hanya membuat hatimu remuk berkeping-keping dan sulit disatukan. Menyadari betapa angkuhnya dia dan enggan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. berniat untuk memutuskan, mengakhirkan semuanya. Hal yang pernah kalian lakukan bersama waktu dulu. waktu sebelum perasaan aneh itu muncul dan berhasil membuat dia pergi darimu.

Menjauh dan lebih jauh. Menghancurkan dirimu dengan segala perasaan bersalah. Membanting diri masuk dalam lembah kesengsaraan akan kepergiannya. Membuatmu lebih merasa terpuruk saat dia tinggalkan.

Menurutmu, sudah cukup kata penolakan itu dia lontarkan. Tapi kamu tidak pernah menyangka jika malamnya dengan segala tekad yang dia tunjukkan karena kelancangan yang kamu lakukan itu membuat dia pergi menjauh. Menyisakan rasa penyesalan dan cinta yang membekas nyaris tidak akan hilang selamanya dihatimu.

Seperti membuang semua serpihan kenangan yang tidak layak untuk disatukan kembali itu.

Dengan segala keangkuhan. Dia menolak diri untuk kembali. menemui orang yang pernah menyatakan cintanya sore itu di tempat latihan. Berniat melupakan dan acuh dengan apa yang pernah terjadi. Tapi bagaimana bisa jika kenangan dan nama orang itu terus-terusan terngiang jelas di pikirannya? Menampilkan jelas bayangan yang terjadi sore itu.

"_Aku mencintaimu"_

"_Lupakan saja hari ini."_

"_Tapi"_

"_Aku tidak mencintaimu"_

Sedikit membuatnya merasakan pukulan dan hantaman yang terasa begitu sakit di hati. Menyisakan banyak kenangan pahit yang mereka lalui. Benar-benar mau membuatnya bunuh diri dengan cara menusukkan diri dengan pedang yang senantiasa berada disamping panggulnya itu.

.

.

.

Siang ini kamu disambut ceria oleh teman-teman dan guru serta orang yang setia kamu panggil nenek. Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Memberikan banyak bingkisan untukmu. Memintamu untuk meniup api diatas angka enam belas itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Terlalu banyak dan tidak terhitung. Walaupun demikian, terlalu banyak tapi kamu tetap merasakan kekurangan mendalam di hati. Meminta seseorang hadir dan mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang saat ini terhadapnya.

"Sasuke tidak hadir lagi ya"

Ucapmu menyebut namanya yang lagi-lagi membuat semua orang yang semula senang menjadi terdiam dan terjebak dalam kesunyian sesaat. Memandangmu dengan pandangan sungguh perihatin. Sampai-sampai hanya suara detik jam dan angin yang bertiupan kesana-kemari yang terdengar saat ini di ruang Hokage.

Senantiasa nama itu selalu kamu sebut setiap hari. Entah itu terucap atau tidak. pikiranmu juga hampir sepenuhnya dengan wajah orang yang kamu sebut Sasuke itu. Orang yang kamu nanti-nantikan kehadirannya saat ini dan hari berikutnya.

"_Hn, Selamat ulang tahun ,Dobe. Ini"_

"_Apa.. wah, Sasuke! keren.."_

"_Terimakasih"_

"_Maksudku jaketnya keren! Besok akan aku pakai! Beli dimana?"_

"_Tidak lucu kalau aku beritahu"_

"_Lagipula aku tidak akan tertawa.."_

"_Sudahlah"_

"_Kamu tidak mau men-traktirku ramen.. hehehe"_

"_Jika maumu begitu"_

"_E-eeh… jadi kamu mau men-traktirku ramen hari ini? asiikk.. Teme baik hehehe"_

"_Hn. Jangan tunjukkan tawa menjijikkan itu."_

"_Eh? Ba-baiklah. Ayo ke Ichiraku-ramen! Aku lapar~~"_

Mudah sekali bayang-bayang itu menyusup masuk kedalam otakmu dan enggan pergi. Menetap lama sekali didalam sana. Memutarkan banyak masa dimana kamu dan dia bersama. Dia yang memberikanmu banyak hal baru saat bersama ,dulu. memberikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kamu sangka. Memberikan perasaan aneh yang sampai sekarang masih terasa. ini bukan karena dia yang memberikanmu banyak hal sampai sebelum malam itu. Tapi dia mampu membuatmu nyaman terus-terusan berada disampingnya. Selalu tersenyum berada disampingnya walau seringkali dia menunjukkan sifat menyebalkannya itu. Kamu tidak pernah peduli. Kamu mencintai dia karena dia mampu membuatmu nyaman.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sekurang ini. sebelumnya terimakasih Sakura-chan, Kakasih-sensei, Tsunade-baachan.."

Kamu hanya memandang ubin bercorak krem itu dengan pandangan murung. Kembali lagi membawamu dalam kegelapan dibalik kelopak mata. Kalau mengingat-ingat lagi, yang kamu rasa saat ini hanya kegagalan. Karena sampai saat ini kamu belum berhasil membawa dia kembali pulang dan kembali bersamamu. Padahal kamu sendiri sudah rela menghabiskan waktu satu-tahun lebih hanya untuk mengejarnya dan meminta dia kembali dengan meminta izin untuk menjelaskan apa yang pernah terjadi waktu dulu. kalaupun memang dia tidak pernah mencintaimu dan perasaanmu hanya jadi cerita cinta tak terbalaskan. Mungkin kamu harus menyiapkan diri lebih tabah dan menghadapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa mimpi besarmu tidak pernah bisa terwujud.

.

.

.

Kamu meratapi gulungan kertas yang jumlahnya tak beraturan sangat banyak itu didalam suatu toples berukuran sedang. Menampilkan semuanya gulungan kertas mimpi tak berarti didalam situ. Sudah hampir penuh dan kamu rasa mimpi-mimpi itu tidak sepantasnya kamu perjuangkan lagi. namanya juga mimpi, terserah saja jika kamu tidak mau bangun dan menikmati kenyataan semu itu. Ya, walaupun tidak semudah itu kamu menyerah. Tapi rasanya dalam hal seperti ini kamu benar-benar berada di posisi sangat bawah dan menyedihkan. Mengharuskanmu menyerah dan menghentikan langkah yang kamu lalui sebelumnya. Mengizinkan semuanya terkubur dalam-dalam dan menjadikan semuanya hanya kenangan biasa yang tidak berarti dan berperan besar untukmu.

Toh, kamu tahu kan dia tidak pernah mungkin mengingatmu, hari ini dan perasaan cinta yang sudah kamu berikan khusus untuknya? Jadi untuk apa dipertahankan jika kamu sendiri tau jawabannya bahwa kamu dan dia memang sampai kapanpun tidak bisa menyatu.

"Karena kamu yang membuatku bermimpi. Karena kamu juga yang membuatku sadar"

Dia bergumam pelan seraya menggenggam toples transparent itu. Memejamkan mata untuk beberapa detik kedepan. Memeluk toples itu erat-erat dan membuat bayang-bayang dia hadir lagi. senantiasa hadir didalam pikiranmu. tidak pernah absen untuk sedetikpun. Itu semua karena kamu yang memaksakan diri untuk tetap mencintainya dan takut untuk melupakannya. Melupakan cinta yang pernah kamu rasakan. Bersikap tidak peduli dengan perasaan yang selamanya akan melekat dalam dirimu itu. Walaupun sudah berusaha sekeras itu untuk menghilangkan bayangannya, kamu tetap kesulitan karena satu-satunya wajah dan nama yang terngiang saat kamu memejamkan mata hanya dia, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sudahlah, kalaupun dia memang mencintaimu juga. Dia pasti akan kembali.

Tapi bukankah harus dibarengi dengan usaha? Bukankah kamu sendiri yang selalu berkata bahwa mendapatkan semua yang kamu mau itu tidak akan mudah tanpa usaha? Lalu kenapa kamu menyerah hanya karena keadaanmu yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk hari ini dan kedepannya?

Bagaimana mimpimu yang mau jadi Hokage?

Membuat dia kembali?

Jangan urusi perasaan cinta yang setiap kali membuatmu jatuh. Kamu harus tetap pada karaktermu yang sebenarnya. Kamu adalah lelaki yang tidak akan pernah menyerah. Kamu adalah lelaki antusias yang memiliki ambisi super demi terwujudnya impianmu. Kamu harus melakukan itu. Kamu tidak mungkin menyerah hanya karena perasaan cinta yang tidak terbalaskan. Kamu yakin, dibarengi dengan cinta yang tidak mengharapkan balasan itu bisa membuat dia kembali. kamu bisa pegang semua kata-katamu. Karena kamu yakin bahwa nantinya kamu satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya kembali.

"Terimakasih"

Kamu tersenyum cemerlang kemudian membuka lemari pakaianmu seraya menaruh toples berukuran sedang itu masuk kedalamnya. Ya, kamu akan membuat mimpi-mimpi baru lagi nanti karena toples yang ini sudah terlalu penuh. Mungkin hanya tawa saja jika kamu lihat mimpimu yang berbentuk tulisan ini dengan keadaanmu nantinya, merasakan kenyataan pada mimpi pena itu, atau malah kekecewaan karena mimpi itu tidak kamu rasakan nantinya.

.

.

.

"Hm, Happy Seventeen, Sasuke"

Kamu menumpuk hadiah yang sudah kamu hias dengan pita biru langit itu diatas tumpukan hadiah lainnya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya setelah dia meninggalkanmu. Hal yang selalu kamu dan dia lakukan setiap di hari ulangtahun kamu ataupun dia. Sama-sama memberikan hadiah. Ya, walaupun kamu tau dia tidak akan pernah hadir dan melihat tumpukan tidak berarti ini. tapi ini sebagai rasa simpatimu akan hari lahirnya yang.. siapa lagi yang mengingat jika bukan orang terdekatnya?

Kamu hanya memberikan senyuman tulus ketika melihat hadiah-hadiah yang bertumpukan rapi diatas meja belajarmu. Sambil berpikir-pikir

"Kapan kamu akan mengambilnya?"

Mungkin yang bisa kamu harapkan, ini adalah hadiah terakhir tanpa hadirnya dia disisimu. Yang membuatmu tidak tau harus memberikan pada siapa dan menumpuknya disini. Yah, ternyata sudah hampir empat tahun ya dia meninggalkanmu.

Hadiahnya sudah bertumpuk empat dengan pita biru yang sama namun bentuk dan ukuran yang berbeda. kotak-kotak yang kamu ketahui isinya. Iya, benar sekali. Kapan dia akan mengambil semuanya dan menghilangkan segala kericuhan di kamarmu yang sudah terpenuhi segala tentang dia?

Entah kapan waktunya, tapi kamu hanya mau hari itu bisa terjadi. Kapanpun, kamu hanya mau dia kembali.

.

.

.

"Oh. Hari ulang tahun si penghianat desa ,Sasuke Uchiha itu ya"

"Kok repot-repot merayakannya segala sih?"

"Kakak mungkin peduli sama dia, tapi belum tentu kan dia peduli sama kakak?"

"Kakak jangan membuang waktu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Penghianat desa seperti Sasuke itu tidak mungkin kembali dan peduli sama kakak"

Dan yang bisa kamu lakukan hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar ucapan adik-adikmu yang ada di toko kue saat kamu hendak mengambil pesananmu yang kemarin. Kue ulangtahun untuk Sasuke yang ke tujuh belas. Kamu sudah tetapkan dalam hati ,bukan? Kamu tidak peduli ucapan siapapun disini, disana yang membicarakan rasa pedulimu pada dia. Sekalipun mereka tau, dia yang kamu bangga-banggakan adalah seorang penghianat desa yang kapan saja bisa membunuhmu itu. Tapi kan kamu sudah tetapkan, kamu tidak peduli !

"Kakak pergi dulu ya. Daah.."

Kamu hanya nyeleweng dengan laju langkah super pelan dan memberikan senyuman lembutmu pada mereka, orang-orang yang sudah mengatai dia sebagai penghianat dan mengejekmu secaa tersirat. Ya, mereka hanya anak-anak yang tidak mengetahui kebenaran diantara kamu dan dia. Kamu yakin seratus persen. Dia bukan penghianat. Dia akan kembali.

.

.

.

Kamu mengajak Sakura di apartemen milikmu untuk merayakan hari ulangtahun dia seperti biasanya. Karena kamu tahu, satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajak kompromi soal dia hanya Sakura. Begitupun, kamu tau kalau Sakura memiliki perasaan suka pada dia. Tapi kamu tidak peduli, walaupun kenyataan pahitnya jika memang nanti kamu akan melihat dia dan Sakura akan menyatu..

Biarkan saja oksigen ini berhenti untuk selamanya.

"Naruto, kamu tidak berlebihan.."

Kata Sakura memandang kue tart yang sangat di benci Sasuke ini karena rasanya yang manis dan tidak mengandung unsur tomat favoritenya. Sakura mengamati kue yang berukuran sedang itu dengan perasaan menyayat hati. Bagaimana ada orang seperti kamu yang selalu membuang uangnya setiap tahun hanya untuk memperingati hari ulangtahun orang yang tidak pernah mengingatmu. Jujur saja, Sakura sendiri tidak pernah memiliki pikiran sepertimu untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun dia se-istimewa ini.

Dengan mendengar apa yang baru saja Sakura ucapkan hanya membuatmu menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku hanya merayakan hari ini seperti sebelum-sebelumnya bersama Sasuke"

Ucapmu masih dengan senyuman yang sungguh-sungguh menyayat hatimu menjadi kepingan yang siap rapuh untuk kedepannya. Senyuman yang tersirat dengan kemirisan yang kamu rasakan. Dan lagi-lagi memutar seluruh memori indahmu bersama dia.

"_Hn. Aku tidak suka kue tart"_

"_Lho, aku kan sudah membelikannya untukmu.. dimakan dong ,Sasuke.."_

"_Tidak"_

"_Kenapa begitu? Kamu tidak menghargai pemberianku dong?"_

"_Lagipula kue itu dibeli 'kan? Bukan di buat oleh jerih payahmu sendiri?"_

"_Ya maka dari itu! Biar kesannya aku tidak buang-buang uang ..hehe"_

"_Hn. Aku tidak mau gigiku tanggal jika makan kue yang mengandung unsur gula kebanyakan itu. Kau saja yang makan"_

"_Tapi kan ini ulangtahunmu. Bukan ulangtahunku. Pokoknya kamu harus memakannya ,Sasuke!"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Sasukee.."_

"_Hn?"_

_Plook.._

"_NARUTOO !"_

Dan lagi-lagi membuat ukiran senyuman itu terlihat dari kedua sudut bibirmu. Selalu saja begitu. Membuat Sakura bukan heran lagi melihatmu yang tiba-tiba tersenyum. Ya, dia harus merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan walaupun kesannya tidak mungkin. Sakura hanya mau menjadi orang kedua yang bisa mengerti perasaannya setelah dia, Sasuke Uchiha itu.

"Hm.. ya, Happy Seventeen ,Sasuke-kun"

Sakura mencoba memperhangat keadaanmu, setidaknya agar bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ikut merasakan yang dirasakan olehmu dan sama-sama menyatakan selamat tujuh belas tahun usia dia hari ini.

Kamu melirik Sakura lembut dan menampilkan senyumanmu yang kali ini tertuju untuk Sakura.

.

.

.

Kesannya waktu berjalan cepat sekali ,ya. sekarang saja sudah memasuki Oktober di tahun dua ribu tiga belas. Dan pertama kalinya lagi kamu bisa merasa setenang ini. setidaknya bisa lebih baik karena Tsunade-baachan memberimu misi bersama Tim Kakashi yang semula gurumu itu. Sudah cukup lama kamu tinggal sendirian di desa ini dan jarang refreshing menjalani misi bersama Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan. Wah, pasti sangat menyenangkan !

Bisa jalan-jalan dan di traktir ramen sama Kakashi-sensei ! Kakashi-sensei tidak mungkin mengizinkanmu kelaparan 'kan? Ya! tentu saja. kamu siap, dan kamu sangat siap karena kamu tidak mungkin mengorek dompet lebih dalam untuk membayar uang makanmu nanti di misi !

"Wah ! Sakura-chan, kita jalan-jalan lagi ~ sepertinya lama sekali kita tidak jalan-jalan. Ternyata berdiam diri terus itu membosankan ya? refreshing nya jarang-jarang ! lain kali berikan kami misi setiap hari ya ,Tsunade-baachan !"

Ujarmu antusias saat menunggu Kakashi di gerbang selamat tinggal dan selamat datang itu. Selirik membuat Sakura dan Tsunade saling bertatapan sebentar dan mengukir senyuman mereka pelan melihat tingkahmu hari ini yang mengalami perubahan. Sebenarnya Tsunade tidak akan memberikanmu toleransi dalam menjalankan misi, tapi mendengar dari Sakura bahwa kamu selalu saja tidak bersemangat, membuat Tsunade berpikir dua kali untuk memberimu misi. Dan jadilah, kamu jarang di beri misi oleh Tsunade-baachan.

"Jangan sok antusias begitu, jalani saja misimu dengan baik"

Balas Tsunade yang masih memberikan seringai kepadamu. Membuatmu malah memberikan cengir mengerikan untuk semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Tentu saja ,Tsunade-baachan ! aku selalu menjalankan misi dengan baik. Apalagi partnernya bersama Sakura-chan dan Sask-.."

Pudar sudah senyumannya saat lagi-lagi nama itu yang nyaris dia sebut. Membuat Tsunade dan Sakura kembali menyatukan pandangan mereka dan beralih melirikmu alih-alih kembali seperti semula itu. Kamu merasa sangat jatuh setiap kali mendengar bahkan menyebut nama dia. Entah ada sengatan apa, tapi itu membuat lututmu tak sanggup berdiri dengan tegap dan menopang badanmu sehingga mudah membuatmu jatuh dari angan dan terus-terusan merasa sakit.

"Hey! mana sikap menjalani misi a la Naruto? Kalau setiap hari begini terus, kapan kau mau membawanya kembali"

Ujar Sakura sambil menepuk punggungmu pelan kemudian tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. Mengadapkan wajahnya padamu dan membuatmu melirik Sakura pelan. Ya, kamu tau kamu terlalu menyadari jatuhnya dirimu terlalu dalam. Kamu harus ingat tugas utama yang kamu janjikan sejak lama pada dirimu sendiri. Tugasmu membuat dia kembali, menjelaskan semuanya dan.. kalaupun bisa, membuat dia membalas cintamu.

Kamu membangkitkan senyumanmu yang beberapa detik lalu sempat hilang akibat nama dia yang sempat hadir lagi dibibirmu. Memberikan sudut senyuman itu kepada Sakura dan selirik untuk Tsunade yang ikut-ikutan tersenyum padamu.

"Hm, tentu saja saat ini !"

Katamu bersemangat.

"Hey hey.. ma'af aku datang terlambat. Sudah menunggu lama ya?"

Dan seperti biasanya semua berjalan seperti waktu-waktu lalu. Kakashi-sensei datang dengan tiga pasang mata yang menyambutnya dengan kejengkelan namun hanya kamu yang memberikan senyuman antusias itu. Pasalnya, kamu baru menyadari bahwa sampai hari ini tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi ,pada siapapun.

"Ah.. Kakashi-sensei selalu saja begitu"

"Ma'af-ma'af. tadi ada halangan mendadak!"

"Alaaah..! halangan mendadak itu baca buku Icha-Icha mu itu kan ..! sensei membuat orang menunggu hanya untuk membaca buku kotor itu lebih dulu ..Hssh..!"

Kamu menunjuk-nunjuk Kakashi-sensei dengan adegan seperti biasanya kamu lakukan. membuat Kakashi-sensei memberikan senyumannya dari balik kain yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya akibat terlalu malu saat kamu membuka aib yang sebenarnya.

"Hehe.. harus cepat-cepat di tamatkan membacanya.. biar tidak penasaran"

"Hee.. Otak sensei masih mesum ! tapi, ..aku pinjam boleh tidak?"

BLETAK

"Naruto ! kau jangan ikut-ikutan mesum ya!"

"Eh-eh.. Go-gomenne Sakura-chan.. aduh, kepalaku…"

Dan semuanya memang berlalu sama seperti biasanya. Hanya kehadiran yang kamu rasa kurang saja beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Sasuke..

.

.

.

Pasang mata yang begitu familiar untukmu mampu membuatmu bungkam dan terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. bukan untuk pertama kalinya kamu melihat dia. Tapi setelah dia meninggalkanmu, saat ini adalah kedua kalinya kalian di pertemukan. Dengan ekspresinya yang sama sekali belum bisa dirubah dari dulu sampai sekarang. kamu, bahkan untuk menunjukkan senyuman rasa bahagia bisa kembali di pertemukan saja tidak bisa. Kamu tidak pernah tau jika misi ini membuat kamu dan dia kembali bertemu. Di tempat yang sama seperti dulu kamu melepaskannya. Dan jika dia meminta untuk mengulang hari itu, sungguh. Kamu tidak akan mengizinkan dia kembali berjalan kearah yang salah dan pergi makin jauh darimu.

Ada banyak hal sebenarnya yang mau kamu ucapkan. Hanya saja, mulut ini tidak bisa bergerak dan lidahmu sungguh terasa kelu. Hanya dalam hati kamu bisa berkecoh sesuka hati sambil terus memandanginya dengan pandangan menganga.

Kamu perlu tekad untuk melawan dia dan membuatnya kembali. kamu perlu segala hal untuk membuat dia percaya. dan kamu harus menyatakan semua itu padanya. Sekalipun hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu bersama dia disini. Kalaupun memang cinta itu tidak pernah hadir dan menetap di hatinya. Kamu yakin, kamu yakin saat ini juga dia bisa membunuhmu dengan segala cara agar kamu bisa mati didepan matanya.

.

.

.

Namun pada akhirnya kemenangan masih juga berpihak padanya dan membiarkanmu berlarut-larut berada dalam keterpurukan.

Dia lagi-lagi meninggalkanmu setelah keadaanmu tidak sadarkan diri. Kamu, kamu yang sempat berpikir hari ini akan mati. Kenyataanya malah kembali membuka mata dan melihat dua orang yang menjadi anggotamu itu tepat diatas kamu membuka mata.

Membuat segala rasa cemas diantara dua orang itu jadi hilang. Sakura memelukmu erat-erat namun kamu tidak membalasnya melainkan bertanya..

"Dimana Sasuke"

.

-o0o-

.

October 10, 2013

Kamu memandang langit-langit kamarmu sambil menempatkan satu tangan dibawah kepalamu. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kamu menyadari diri yang masih sangat tidak stabil. Beberapa persendianmu terasa ngilu. Bahkan lagi otot-otot tangan dan kaki yang terkadang kaku untuk di gerakkan. Sebenarnya, bukan rasa sakit yang jadi topic di pikiranmu. tapi masih ,dia.

Pikiran serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkalut menghantam otakmu. Mempertanyakan semuanya, kenapa bisa kamu dan dia kembali di pertemukan waktu itu? Kenapa kamu dan dia sama-sama tidak bisa mengontrol emosi? Dan, kenapa waktu itu dia tidak sekalian membunuhmu jika dia benar-benar membencimu? Bukankah waktu sebelum-sebelumnya, dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan sudi bertemu denganmu lagi? tapi berkesan sangat janggal..

Took Took..

Ketukan pintu membuat lamunanmu buyar seketika. Mengubah posisi dan melirik kearah pintu yang sedari tadi berbunyi tiada henti. Sialnya, siapa sih yang mengganggu orang istirahat pagi-pagi begini ! ayam saja belum terdengar suaranya.

"Tunggu.."

Dengan malas kamu bangkit dari tempat tidurmu dan mengarah pada pintu. Dengan perlahan kamu menekan knop pintu yang kamu pegang kemudian menarik knop itu disertai dengan terbukanya pintu dan menampilkan sosok orang yang terus-terusan membuatmu bungkam tiap kali melihat wajahnya yang diam dan damai itu.

Kali ini, sharingannya tidak dia aktivkan. Bahkan senyuman itu ada.

Berkali-kali kamu mengerjapkan mata dan harapanmu hanya satu, jangan pernah jadikan ini kenyataan semu. Kamu melihat dia. Orang yang selama ini kamu nanti-nantikan kehadirannya. Dan saat ini dia memberikan senyuman selayaknya dulu saat semua masalah itu tidak pernah ada !

"Saa-sk..Sasuke"

"Selamat Ulang Tahun"

Kata dia. Walaupun berkali-kali dia coba membunuhmu, itu tidak membuatmu takut sama sekali. Toh, kamu bisa hidup sampai sekarang. kalaupun memang ucapan itu hanya jadi salam perpisahan dan seketika dia akan langsung membunuhmu, yang penting kamu bisa merasakan kesenangan itu. Dia kembali untuk mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun untumu.

"Kau.."

"Aku sadar aku tidak bisa membunuhmu."

Katanya dengan penuh kejujuran yang entah siapa orang yang percaya lagi selain kamu. Walaupun sungguh membuat orang lain tidak percaya, kamu akan percaya dengannya, orang yang sudah dekat denganmu sekian tahun. sejak kamu dan dia sama-sama 'bocah'.

"Karena aku membiarkan orang itu menungguku lebih lama. aku memang seharusnya kembali kesini"

Lanjutnya membuatmu benar-benar terpaku. Bahkan bibir atasmu belum menyatu dengan bibir bawahmu, menyadari keadan mulutmu masih saja menganga dengan kehadirannya. Ayolah, yakinkan dirimu sendiri ! kamu bukan tokoh fakfiksi yang bisa dibuat sengsara oleh pengarangnya. Kamu sungguh manusia asli yang berada didunia nyata. Ini bukan mimpi, ini bukan dunia fiksi. Jadi kamu harus yakin. Dia adalah Sasuke yang selama ini kamu nantikan.

"Hn? Ganti bajumu ! aku akan men-traktirmu ramen hari ini"

Dan sudah dari awal di yakinkan. Ini memang bukan mimpi. Walaupun ada perbedaan kali ini dia tidak begitu pelit bicara denganmu. tapi kamu tetap yakin dan selamanya yakin. Itu adalah dia …!

Kamu merekahkan senyumanmu lebar-lebar kemudian menutup pintu apartemenmu dengan gerakan cepat dan membanting.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Katamu dari dalam yang kamu sadar pasti bahwa dia hanya berdehem ria dengan dua huruf favoritenya itu.

Ya. kamu harus cepat dan tidak membuat dia menunggu.

Kamu kelabakan mencari ini dan itu. Berputar-putar tidak jelas karena terlalu senang. Kamu baru mengingat satu hal. Mungkin kalau mau memakai jacket pemberian darinya, itu sudah sangat kekecilan. Jadi lebih baik kamu memakai Jacket seperti biasanya saja.

Akhirnya kamupun mengambil jaketmu dari balik lemari. Dengan gerakan 'grusag-grusug' kamu membuat isi lemarimu berantakan dan sangat tidak karuan. Bahkan membuat toples bulat yang berukuran sedang itu menggelinding disamping kakimu. Menetap disebelah kakimu yang menggugat rasa ingin membukanya makin besar.

Gulungan-gulungan kecil tak beraturan di dalam toples itu dan seketika juga saat kamu membukanya semua jadi keluar dan bertebaran dimana-mana karena terlalu penuh.

Beberapa masih ada didalam toples namun kamu tertarik untuk membuka salah satunya yang sudah berada diatas lantai. Ya, membuatmu ingat masa-masa kamu membuat impian pena ini. yang dikatakan Sasuke 'Tidak berarti'. Tapi jadi setumpukan mimpi yang benar-benar membuatmu penasaran. Lupa juga karena jarang diperlihatkan di meja belajar.

Kamu mengambil satu dan membukanya perlahan.

'Aku mau jadi Hokage !'

Tulisan tangan yang acak-acakan itu mampu membuatmu kembali tersenyum. Kira-kira kalau diingat, itu saat usiamu masih baru mengenal istilah mimpi didalam toples dan berani menuliskan mimpi pertamamu itu.

'Mau buka kedai ramen! Tapi cukup aku yang boleh makan ramennya.. hehe'

Senyumanmu belum hilang melainkan makin merekah lebar. Penasaranmu makin menjadi-jadi seperti tidak ada orang diluar yang menunggumu. Kmau membuka semuanya satu per-satu. Mulai dari kamu masuk Akademi, Menyukai Sakura, Bertemu Sasuke, sampai parahnya berciuman dengan Sasuke saat pertama kali dan membuat mimpi bertuliskan 'Aku tidak mau kejadian konyol bersama Sasuke terulang lagi !' Tapi Toh kamu sendiri malah bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. bahkan menjadi salah satu orang yang mengagumi sahabatmu sendiri. Memang sih, terlalu gila untuk kamu akui, tapi itu memang perasaan awal yang kamu rasakan saat bertemu dan merasakan ciuman pertamamu diambil oleh dia, Sasuke.

Dan lagi-lagi kamu hanya tertawa melihat masa-masa itu. Sampai akhirnya gulungan terakhir yang belum sempat kamu buka. Masih tergeletak diatas lantai krem ini. kamu tau, sepertinya yang terakhir adalah mimpi yang paling spesial.

Kamu mengambil kertas gulungan itu dan membukanya perlahan. Melihat tanggal yang lain dari sebelumnya kamu buka. 10 Oktober 2009

'Seseorang yang kucintai kembali hadir dan mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun. Karena dia melupakannya hari ini..'

Membuat detak jantung itu berdetak tak karuan. Tapi berhenti seketika saat teriakan dari luar pintu memintamu cepat untuk keluar.

"Cepat Dobe !"

Ya, yang seharusnya kamu sadari.. Ternyata mimpi yang kamu percayai sejak lama bisa menjadi kenyataan pasti nantinya.

Dengan cepat kamu mengambil Jacketmu dan berlari keluar kamar apartemen tanpa merapikan kamarmu seperti biasanya. Ternyata masih sama. Suara dan wajah kesal yang dia tunjukkan. Membuatmu malah tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku tau kau kembali"

Cepat-cepat kamu memeluk tubuh mungil Sasuke. merasakan kehangatan yang sempat hilang sangat lama itu. Sementara Sasuke, seperti biasanya. Acuh saja dan hanya memutarkan bola mata. Eh, tapi kau lihat.. senyum tipis itu Sasuke tunjukkan saat ada di pelukanmu !

Apa itu adalah tanda bahwa orang yang dia buat menunggu adalah kamu? Dan sesungguhnya Sasuke juga mencintaimu? Mau jujur untuk kedua kalinya? Kamu bisa tanyakan perasaan Sasuke secara langsung. Tapi dengan catatan jika kamu mau kehilangan Sasuke lagi.

**OWARI ~**

A/N : terlalu panjang apa bagaimana? Gajelas? Alurnya ngalor-ngidul? Saya belum sempat mikir hal lain karena bikinnya pas dari jam 9-12 malem tanggal Sembilan /Kok curcol sih/ tapi Hollayyy~~ selesai pas Naruhtoh-kuuhn sudah tujuh belas tahun. Happy seventeen ~~ lalalalalala ~~ hehe, btw. Minna-senpai mind to review?


End file.
